custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Miserix
, Order of Mata Nui| element=Shadow| powers=Kraata powers| mask=Mask of Mutation| tools=Blade| status=Alive| location=Bota Magna| pron=N/A}} Miserix was the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Miserix was created by Mata Nui as the leader of the Rahi-creating organization known as the Brotherhood of Makuta. As the League of the Six Kingdoms rose to power, Miserix hired Takadox to spy for him. The League was eventually defeated by Miserix's lieutenant, Makuta Teridax. 500 years later, the Matoran Civil War erupted, and Teridax was again sent to end the conflict. Teridax later overthrew Miserix as he developed his scheme to put Mata Nui to sleep and take control of the universe. Teridax ordered Miserix’s death, but instead Miserix was then imprisoned on the island of Artidax by Krika. Miserix was freed many thousands of years later by Brutaka and a team assembled by the Order of Mata Nui. He then searched the Matoran Universe for Teridax, wishing revenge on his old enemy. He learned from another Makuta that Teridax was in Metru Nui, and Miserix travelled there in time to save the Toa Hagah from a surge of molten Protodermis. After meeting with Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka under the Coliseum, they learned that Teridax had taken control of Mata Nui's body. Teridax proceeded to "kill" Miserix, but in fact the Makuta was kept alive, suffering under an illusion so powerful Miserix himself believed it. Miserix was later freed from the illusion by Tren Krom. An argument arose after disagreements on what action should be taken against Teridax; however, they were stopped by Artakha's arrival. Sensing their presence, Teridax teleported them into outer space, where they would have died had they not been rescued by Vezon. The group were teleported into a chamber on Bota Magna by Artahka, where they met the Great Being who touched the Ignika, and the group were debating what to do with them. Gigas Magna Storyline It is known that at some point before his imprisonment, Miserix traveled to Xa Nui on a routine inspection, where he met the Matoran known as Fairon. He was later freed from Artidax by the Order of Darkness, in exchange for which he agreed to work with them to defeat their foes, the Order of Mata Nui. He was sent to Daxia, where he took the form of Toa Helryx and imprisoned the real leader. In her form, Miserix sent Fairon and Rantu off on missions, both of which were actually Order of Darkness traps. Organization of Darkness War saga Miserix was the Makuta of Paxila. After his rescue by Brutaka, Teridax teleported Miserix to a cell in the Makuta Jail. He later was mutated by Vezon. Miserix escaped from his cell somehow and freed the Mata Nui Army. The Escape Storyline Miserix had Chirox and Mutran create a specialized team of Toa Hagah to protect him from a suspected betrayal. Sadly, as no Toa were allowed at Teridax's Convocation, they were unable to prevent Teridax's coup. The members of this team were Hjorn, Orn, Skyrax, and Brinoa. Alternate Universes Apocalypse Universe In the Apocalypse Universe, Miserix was killed by Erevayx after the Great Apocalypse. Erevayx's reasoning for killing Miserix was because he never saw Teridax's true intent: to overthrow the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Pirates Universe In the Pirates Universe, Miserix is a major figure in Matoran myth, most prominently as the co-creator of the Makuta as well as being the first of the species. The Broken Order Universe In the Broken Order Universe, Miserix was King Kragator's latter arch-rival, the head of the Makuta League, and the greatest obstacle to the Kritor Empire's rise to prominence in that universe. He was later killed in the Battle of Destral at the conclusion of the Kritor/Makuta War. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers Like all Makuta, Miserix possessed all forty two of the Kraata powers. He also had abilities over the element of shadow, and used a large spear in combat. Alternate forms Appearances *''Battle for Leadership'' Category:Makuta Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Organization of Darkness War Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Order of Darkness Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series